Para Que La Vida
by Kyo Hannakasi
Summary: Anna murió e Yoh esta tan deprimido que podría… ¿Suicidarse? ¿Qué hará Yoh? ¿Lo superara o buscara su propia muerte? ¿O acaso hay alguna manera de traer de vuelta a la vida a Anna? YohxAnna Actualizado!
1. no me abandones!

**N/A: Anna murió, Yoh se siente triste y responsable por ello¿Qué tan triste? Digamos que ha pensado muchas veces a hacerle compañía… ¿de que creen que sea capaz¿Realmente esta vez esto tendrá solución? **

**PARA QUE LA VIDA**

**Cáp.1 No me abandones!**

Habían pasado 5 meses desde la pelea de shamanes y nuestros héroes shamanisticos no tenían nada fuera de lo común todo seguía igual, bueno, a excepción de uno que otro shaman que venia pelear contra el nuevo shaman king, Yoh Asakura. Claramente Yoh siempre les ganaba sin problema alguno hasta que………………………

Joven Yoh ya va estar la comida!-avisaba una chica pelirosada

si Tamao…-contesta un joven de cabellos castaño que mantenía un riguroso entrenamiento

no comerás nada hasta que termines!- interrumpía una rubia itako

siii-decía con mucha flojera el shaman king

ándale! Solo te faltan cinco minutos-decía con ímpetu la itako

usted puede amo Yoh!-lo animaba Amidamaru que aparecía detrás

siii-reía como siempre Yoh mientras que hacia abdominales con tres costales llenos de tierra en la espalda

De pronto una sombra se asoma entre los arbusto para acercarse a nuestro shaman pero este se da cuenta de la presencia y para su entrenamiento para revisar pero no ve a nadie. Su joven prometida se da cuenta de la presencia de tan grande poder y acercándose a Yoh le habla.

Yoh…-

que sucede Anna?-

esta presencia…es muy fuerte-

Yoh no dijo nada se quedo atónito¿Hao pudo a ver sobrevivido y hacerse mas fuerte¿O un nuevo oponente venia a deshacerse de Yoh?

crees que?...-pregunta su prometido viéndola

no lo se, solo siento un gran poder-interrumpe Anna

entonces peleare con el-

ten cuidado ¿quieres?-dijo Anna preocupada, ya que desde la pelea de shamanes se aclararon sus sentimientos y algunas cosas entre ellos dos habían cambiado aunque todavía no le decía a su prometido cuanto lo amaba

si-sonrió para ella

nose quien seas! Pero si quieres una pelea sal de una vez!-grito Yoh tratando de ver la localización de su acosador

entonces telo diré Yoh Asakura…-dijo una sombra oculta entre las tinieblas y dando unos pasos la luna mostró su rostro, un rostro furioso que apetecía la venganza

quien…quien rayos eres?-pregunto confundido el joven Shaman

Yo soy Yojann,el más poderoso camarada del señor Hao-respondió el desconocido

pero si Hao murió en la pelea de shamanes como puedes….-

seguir sirviéndole? Fácil, el señor Hao nos prometió un mundo donde solo reinaran los shamanes y nosotros cumpliremos el propósito que el tenia además, el me dio sus poderes antes de morir; así que, prepárate para tu muerte Yoh Asakura! Me vengare por lo que le hiciste al Señor Hao!-le dijo sacando una enorme espada que resplandecía con la luz de los faroles

Como quieras pero te darás cuenta que esto no vale la pena-le dijo sacando a Harusame-Amidamaru Posesiona a Harusame!

Eso ya lo veras Asakura; Set posesiona a Amateraitzu!-izo una posesión parecía a la de Yoh a excepción que la suya era mas grande- Como vez Yoh Asakura mi posesión de objetos es mas fuerte que la tuya gracias a mi espíritu acompañante Set, dios del caos en Egipto y tu, solo tienes a ese samurai que están solo un mortal, no es oponente ante un dios- dijo riendo con cinismo y preparándose para la batalla

te demostrare que lo que dices no es verdad!-grito Yoh corriendo para atacarlo

no creas que me detendrás tan fácilmente!-dijo este corriendo tras su oponente

Ambos shamanes luchaban espada contra espada golpeándose uno contra otro pero, el que parecía tener más daños era Yoh, Anna podía notar eso y apuñando sus puños aguantaba el no poder hacer nada.

cuchilla de Buda!-ataca una y otra vez yoh que se notaba muy cansado

crees que con eso me derrotaras! Entonces estas muy equivocado!-dijo deteniendo su ataque y contraatacando derribándolo arroja su espada, la de Yoh, asía otro lado

Ahora morirás Yoh Asakura!-dijo levantando su espada para atacarlo

Yoh no podía moverse, ni siquiera esquivar el ataque que le iba a dar ya que, como se había dicho, estaba muy lastimado para defenderse.

Con todas sus fuerzas el camarada de Hao lanzo su ataque mientras Yoh esperaba cerrando sus ojos fuertemente quizás su final.

Unas gotas de sangre caían al suelo, yoh abrió los ojos solo para observar que estaba ileso pero entonces ¿de donde salía la sangre?

Frente a el estaba, Anna, así es, ella había recibido el ataque por el.

anna!...-exclamo el shaman aterrorizado por lo que sus ojos presenciaban, su prometida caí al suelo casi inconsciente derramando sangre que salía de su pecho

Yoh fue hacia donde esta la itako y moviéndola con dificultad.

por que anna! Dime porque!-dijo el joven shaman cayendo en llanto sobre su prometida

Sus manos trataron de tapar la herida de donde cada vez salía mas sangre.

Tamao!...Tamao!-le llamaba Yoh

que suce….-no pudo terminar ya que vio lo que pasaba

por favor llama a una ambulancia!- le dijo para que después esta saliera corriendo en busca de ayuda

Yojann se había marchado como un cobarde pensando que por una parte había cumplido su mandato, hacer sufrir a Yoh.

anna! Anna! Por favor resiste, yo se que tu puedes-dijo sin parar de llorar y volteando su rostro a con el de el

yoh…-decía en un tono casi inaudible

anna…por favor resiste, ahí viene la ambulancia…-le decía yoh en voz baja

yoh…perdóname-dijo derramando cristalinas gotas de lagrimas que rodaban lentamente por sus mejillas

que cosa?-pregunto confundido el aun sollozante shaman

el…haberte…puesto… duros…entrenamientos-decía con una voz tan tenue

no tienes porque disculparte todo eso lo hacías por mi bien-dijo sonriéndole tan inocentemente

perdóname….por...no...demostrarte…que…te…amo-le dijo con dificultad

anna, eso no importa yo se que te recuperaras y después de esto nos besaremos y pasaremos una noche juntos compartiendo cada momento-le dijo con una tranquilizante sonrisa mientras que en sus mejillas un tinte rojizo aparecía desapercibidamente

Ella sonrió débilmente para después toser y escupir sangre.

anna, yo se que puedes aguantar...por favor no me abandones!-dijo llorando sobre su prometida

Anna con mucha dificultad movió su mano para tomar la de yoh.

yoh….solo…quiero…decirte….que…siempre...te..amare-le susurro con mucha mas dificultad que antes y esforzándose por no cerrar los ojos

anna…yo también te amo y por eso no debes morir, para poder estar siempre juntos-dijo el chico de cabellos castaños mientras que lagrimas transparentes salían por sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas

yoh…toma…mi…mano-le dijo igual que antes

Yoh no dijo nada solo obedeció.

yoh…me…voy..ya…no puedo…estar…contigo…quiero que…desde..ahora…pienses solo...en...ti-dijo la rubia apretando la mano de sus prometido

Yoh la miro, ambos se miraron, luego anna comenzó a cerrar los ojos y dejo de apretar la mano de su prometido.

ANNA!-se escucho un grito que salía de los labios de el castaño que de sus no dejaban de brotar miles de lagrimas que caían el la frente de su prometida

Yoh la abrazo, la abrazo como nunca pudo, pego su cabeza al pecho de el tomándola con las manos.

anna…no te mueras..por favor no me dejes-decía aun sabiendo que era imposible obtener una respuesta de lo labios de su amada

Y así, la recostó en el fresco pasto y, acercando su rostro al suyo le dio un beso, tierno, limpio y puro, Un beso del cual siempre recordara; el primero y el ultimo beso que se dieron.

Continuara…..si ustedes quieren…………………………..

**Kyo Hannakasi : bueno y que tal? Espero y les allá gustado, se que estuvo tristón y un sigo llorando por ello TT0TT pero, ya era hora que yoh sufriera un poquito, aunque yo sea su admiradora.**

**Shiroi: pobre yoh T T**

**Kyo Hannakasi : ya no llores solo es un fic**

**Shiroi: pero imagínate perder al ser mas amado que tienes en todo le mundo, el único que ha estado contigo siempre, no crees que te dan ganas de llorar por ello TToTT**

**Kyo Hannakasi : TTTT ya ves lo que haces me hiciste llorar**

**Shiroi:bueno ya despidete ;;**

**Kyo Hannakasi : si, adios T T, adios envienme rewiens! Adiosin!hasta luegos! ;O;**


	2. Su Funeral

**Kyo:bueno ya volvi!**

**shiroi:si! y volvimos con más fics!**

**Kyo:y como lo prometido es deuda, aqui les treamos el segundo capi de PARA QUE LA VIDA y traemos con nosotros a un invitado especial...**

**shiroi:asi es, el viene directo de Hokkaido, tiene el pelo azul y le encanta la nieve...es...Horohoro!**

**Horo:muchissimas gracias por invitarme a su fic nn**

**kyo:no es nada /**

**shiroi:bien, te tenemos unas preguntas, verdad kyo?**

**Kyo/**

**Horo:**

**Kyo/**

**Horo:U**

**Kyo/**

**shiroi:¬¬dejen de hacer babosadas...**

**Kyo:bueno pero no te enojes, es solo que me emociono al tener a un invitado como Hoto**

**Horo:oye!¬¬...cuando me invitaron dijeron que abria comida gratis..donde esta?**

**Kyo:asi!al fondo a la izquierda, en un cuarto donde hay un letrero que dice:"Karnne",pero todavia no pudes ir uu**

**Horo:a no?**

**shiroi:losiento horo pero primero la entrevista, el fic y por ultimo la comida**

**Horo:bueno, puedo aguantarme un par de minutos**

**Kyo:como tu digas ¬¬**

**shiroi:bien la primera pregunta es por parte de tu hermana...**

**Horo:mi hermana Oo**

**Kyo:asi es , llamo para preguntarte algo**

**shiroi:bueno, y la pregunta es la siguiente:hermano, donde dejaste la bolsita de postres instantaneos?**

**Kyo:Ôo ke clase de pregunta es esa**

**Horo:bueno, pilika, la volsa esta en el segundo cajon a al izquierda**

**Kyo:bueno eso es todo...**

**Horo:entons vamos a comer, que ya se me antoja el mole poblano ¬**

**Kyo:no me dejaste terminar ¬¬...es todo por ahora **

**Horo:nooooo TT **

**shiroi:bien, ahora biene el fic...**

**Horo:tengo hambre TTTT**

**Kyo:yo tambien ToT, quiero carne asada!**

**shiroi:¬¬ bola de locos...bueno, ahi les va el fic...**

**PARA QUE LA VIDA**

**cap.2-su funeral**

Ya han pasao quince dias y seis horas desde que te fuiste de mi vida, de este mundo, de mi lado, sin poder decirte te amo.

Recuerdo tu funeral;tu en tu frio ataud recostada, tan pacible como siempre, con tu blanca piel mas palida que nunca, tus cabellos se alborotaban sobre tu frente yo me acerco hasta estar junto a ti, tus ojos cerrados me observan, lo siento, te quito los mechones del rostro y volteo hacia tras viendo a mis amigos, a nuestros amigos; tamao y pilika lloraban consolandose una a otra, len y horo bajaban la vista en silencio tratando de que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos pero no podian, te querian mucho, fausto insistia en que le dejara poder hacer algo para resucitarte negando tu muerte, ryu y manta aun no podian creerlo, como anna kyoyama habia muerto?como pudo dejarnos?...como pudo dejarme sin razon de vida...

Miles de preguntas han pasado por mi mente desde el momento que se me fue por entre mis brazos, porque no pude salvarla?porque ella y no yo, no me explico por que el destino estaba decidido a separarnos, primero yo habia muerto a manos de hao, aunque estube muerto pude sentir su sufrimiento, el sufrimiento de mi annita, y ahora ella muere justo frente a mis ojos;porque el destino es tan cruel, porque nadie me deja estar con ella!

He estado en penumbras, encerrado en tu cuarto tratando de sentirte de nuevo pero con el tiempo te vas llendo, nunca salgo de la pensión si no es para entrenar como tu siempre lo quisiste, mis amigos, bueno, ellos se preocupan por mi, ha veces llegan y yo ni les dirijo una mirada.He intentado volver contigo, morir, o ser matado, pero siempre se interpone alguien, por que no me dejan morir?porque no me dejan estar con mi annita!...he intentado acuchillarme pero esconden los cuchillos, tirarme un balaso pero no tengo arma alguna, dejar de comer pero no me lo permiten, ahora lo unico que puedo hacer es sufrir lentamente con tu ausencia hasta que al no poder mas muera...

TOC TOC TOC

-yoh abre!-

-dejenme en paz-

-no yoh!porfavor abreme!-

-...-

-porfavor, soy tu amigo!-

-todos somos tus amigos!-

-...-

-joven yoh por favor lleva dos dias en ese cuarto, debe salir de una ves!-

-no lo are tamao, nunca-

-yoh!si no nos habres entreremos a la fuerza!-

-has lo que quieras len, ya no me importa nada-

Se empezo a escuchar un ruido y comenzaron a tratar de tumbar la puerta, hasta que lo consiguieron.

-dejenme empaz quiero estar solo, solo quiero estar con mi annita-les dije sin moverme de mi sitio, sin mirarlos siquiera.

-por Dios yoh!-exclamo el peliazul

-se que te dolio mucho lo de Anna..-comenzo el Tao

-a todos nos dolio-interrumpio el ainu

El tao le hiso un gesto con las manos para que lo dejara continuar y el ainu acsedio.

-se que te dolio yoh, como a todos, pero ya es tiempo que lo superes, que sigas adelante con tu vida, no puedes seguir asi...-

-debes salir y conocer a otras personas!-finalizo el shaman del norte

-que..que lo supere?...-hablo el Asakura levantandose poco a poco, escondiendo su rostro entre su cabello alborotado y la oscuridad de su alrededor-que siga adelante?

-si, asi es joven yoh, tiene que salir de este lugar le ase mal estar aqui encerrado-le dijo una pelirosada que se acerco a el, mirando su rostro, un rostro que jamas habia visto en yoh, un rostro que le provoco miedo.

-no lo entienden!-dijo tomando del cuello de su blusa a Tamao.

En los ojos del shaman se veian miles de cosas, las mas marcadas en ellos eran la rabia que ardia como llamas rojas, la tristesa de un corazón roto y demas, las lagrimas secas que aun estaban en su rostro y las que querian salir de sus ojos.

-nunca encontrare a alguien como Anna! ella es unica! y nunca la podre olvidar!-parecia poseido, la podre chica estaba llorando de miedo, no soportaba estar en tales circunstancias, desconocia totalmente a su agresor-...nunca por que solo la quiero a ella...y..y...-

Empezo trabarse mientras agachaba su cabeza y distridamente soltaba a su amiga y esta corria tratando de esconderse detras de Horohoro. Len aprovecho eso para acercarse al castaño hasta una distancia considerable, le puso una mano en la espalda tratando de no hacer movimeintos ni bruscos ni demasiado rapidos.

-tranquilo yoh, tranquilo, todavia nos tienes a nosotros...-dijo tratando de calmarlo

-esque me dejo, se fue, y todo por mi culpa Len, por no poder salvarle...-dijo el menor de los Asakura volteando a ver a su amigo

Y el Tao pudo verlo mejor que la pelirosada. En su rostro no habia ni odio ni rencor solo una profunda tristesa; le pudo ver lagrimas, si lagrimas, cristalinas y finas que caian de sus ojos y se resbajaban en su cara mientras otras ya caian al suelo. El chino no sabia como actuar ante tal situación ya que nunca le habai pasado y nunca habia resivido amor, pero e instinto lo llamo y le dijo que hacer:habrasarlo, hacerlo sentir que tiene personas que estan con el, el castaño le correspondio dejando salkir muchas mas lagrimas y mojando la camisa del Tao.

Hacie pasaron unos minutos en el cuarto de la rubia itako, donde todo era oscuridad y la unica luz poco tenue que tenian era la que probenia de la puerta donde le peliazul estaba algo sorprendido por lo ocurrido hace pocos minutos, y que, junto a una pelirosada que se escondia tras el, observaban a Tao Len, chico frivolamente indiferente, darle apoyo a su amigo yoh, quien tenia uan gran depresión.

-joven..joven yoh...-trataba de decir Tamao, aun algo temerosa-debe..debe bajar a comer algo

-si..gracias-le respondio el shaman, mientras se separaba del pelimoradoy secaba sus lagrimas con la manga de la yokata que traia puesta

El shaman se aparto de su amigo chino y camino a dirección a al puerta haciendo que horohoro y tamao se apartasen casi inmediatamente al verlo ir a su rumbo.

Los dos shamanes y la aprendiz de itako se quedaron viedno el lugar por dodne se fue sin inmutarse y sin hacer ningun movimiento.

-ire..ha..ha hacerle comida-interrumpio el silencio la pelirosada que despues de terminar su oración salio por la puerta destinada a ir a la cocina

-bueno, sera emjor que nosotros tambien bajemos,¿no crees Len?-dijo el aino volteando a ver a su amigo

-si..bajemos, que nosotros tambien necesitamos comer-le contesto al otro

-bueno, yo me voy abajar de una vez-dijo el pelizulado mientras iba a la puerta y desaparecia por esta, se escuchaban los pasos que daban en las escaleras sus pisadas

Y cuando menos se habia dado cuenta, el Tao se habai quedado solo aun sorprendido por los hechos recientes.

-mejor bajo..-se dijo raccionando, y con paso lento y pero decidido fue rumbo a la puerta y antes de salir voltio hacia atras viendo el lugar, el cuarto de la itako Anna.

-se me hace tanto tiempo lo que ha pasado desde que morio doña Anna y sin embargo fue hace mas de dos semanas, y el pobre de tu prometido..aahh..el sufre,y todavia no lo hacimila, bueno, ninguno de nosotros lo hacemos-se dijo para si y para el cuarto el shaman chino, recordando lo pasado, no hacemas de dos semnas y cacho, mientras volviendo su vista al frente bajo las escaleras y se dispuso a estar con sus amigos.


	3. Choque de emociones

**Kyo:Hola de nuevo!n.n..Losiento por al tardanza TT.TT..pero he estado muuuuy ocupada y poco a poco realizo mis fics para actualizar...no se preocupen!**

**Shiroi:si..no se preocupen llegaran en dos años mas ¬¬Uu...**

**Kyo: callate!es tu culpa tambien, nunca me ayudaste en mis tarea y en mi trabajo!!¬¬...debiste hacer algo u.ú..**

**Shiroi: si claro!!..olvidalo mejor nunca los sigas porke no te ayudare u.ú...**

**Kyo:¬¬'''**

**Shiroi:¬¬'''..**

**Kyo: bien bien!..ya no peliemos, mejor presentemos el fic, algunos comerciales y erminemos cone sot que tenog que hacer tarea u.ú...**

**Shiroi: comerciales?O.oUu...**

**Kyo: sip n.n...ahora pondre coemrciales si quiero n.n...**

**Shiroi: ok ok...ahora quieres promocionar articulos, que vendra despues!?..**

**Kyo: beno, aqui viene un comercial y leugo el fic!n.n...luces...camara y..**

**Shiroi: fic!n.n...**

**Kyo: esa era mi parte!¬¬**

**Shiroi: no, la mia!¬¬**

_**¡Hola!¿!Estas aburrido? ¿no haces nada mas ke estar echadote en tu cama contando los puntitos del techo o viendo tonterias por tu computadora? Entonces llama ahora a: 01 900-YO-TE-MOLESTO y le pondremos ha hacer algo, le aceguramos que si no conseguimos molestarlo hasta artarlo le regresaremos el dinero que nunca pago ademas de un regalo especial!!un chicle motita!llame ahora!unica oportunidad en la vida!.**_

_**Anuncio pagado por la compañia Cocachii Korp.**_

**Kyo:ahoraa...el fic!!n.n..**

**Shiroi: si!..viva...¬.¬Uu**

**Para Que La vida**

**capitulo 3.-Choque de emociones; silencios que ahogan.**

El reloj de pared marcaba las seis cuarentaidos. La humeante jarra de té caliente reposaba sobre la mesa de madera, donde se encontraban sentados a su alrededor tres chicos, pensativos, recordando, sin ni siquiera preocuparse porque su té se enfriara, se limitaban a mirar a un punto indefinido de la habitacion.

Uno de ellos, se miraba demacrado, sus ojos tenian ojeras y su mirada alegre asi como su sonrisa se habian extinguido de su rostro para dar solo una mirada triste y melancolica y ni un deje de alegria.

Tamao se acerco temblorosa hasta al lado del Asakura, y con cuidado, tratando de no derramar ni una sola gota, aunque su intento fue en vano, le sirvio té. Acerco a la mesa un trapo seco y limpio la mancha de té que habia echo, rapidamente se quito de la vista de Yoh para irse a resguardar tras Horohoro quien la esperaba.

Len tomo con lentitud la taza, soplo un poco sobre ella para enfriar el agua y luego la acerco a sus labios tomandola con cuidado ya que aun estaba caliente. Yoh le imito pero sin entusiasmo, mas bien, de un modo mecanico.

--¿Como te sientes ahora, Yoh?-

--Mejor, gracias Len--alejo la taza de sus labios y la puso sobre la mesa.

Yoh miro su taza pensativo y luego abrio la boca para decir algo.

--Chicos, lo siento...por como me comporte hace unos momentos--dijo el castaño viendo a sus amigos y al final a la pelirosada que se escondio aun mas entre los brazos del ainu--perdoname Tamao...--sus ojos parecian nuevamente esas perlas cafeses triztes y melancolicas que habian sido en la habitacion de su prometida...ex-prometida.

--No tienes porque Yoh, sabemos que no eras tu mismo--dijo un sonriente Horohoro, quien parecio a ver echo sentir mejor al shaman ya que este le constesto con una apenas notada sonrisa--¿Verdad que tengo razon Tamao?--pregunto el peliazul a la chica que apenas y salia de los encantadores y fuertes brazos del shaman de hielo, ella asintio timidamente pero en un movimiento rapido, agitando su cabellera rosada.

--Asi es jo-jo-joven Yoh, no-no-no se preocupe--apenas y pudo decir Tamamura sonrojandose y brindanle algo que se podia decir que era una sonrisa.

Yoh sonrio algo mas alegre; Len, que vio la alegria de su compañero y amigo se sonrio para si mismo, quizas y todo mejoraria e Yoh seria el mismo chico alegre de antes...Quizas. El joven Tao fruncio el seño.

--Ohigan, yo no he visto a Amidamaru, ni siquiera a los espiritus que habitaban esta casa¿Donde estan?--hablo Horohoro, quizas intentado cambiar el tema o simplemente sacando uno nuevo, en un momento de silencio. Tamao se removilaba entre los brazos de su novio quien la abrazaba cariñosamente, quizas tenia frio se dijo el muchacho.

--Los fantasmas se fueron hace tiempo Horohoro...--contesto sin tomarle mucha importancia Len, sabiendo lo que Horo intenaba hacer, una distraccion para Yoh, pero eso no duraria mucho tiempo--...Y Amidamaru esta...--

--En el cementerio...cuidando la tumba de Anna--interrumpio el Asakura con la mirada baja, parecia que volveria a llorar. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el chico de los audifonos naranjas que, al darse cuenta subio nuevamente la cabeza y les sonrio un poco--Estoy bien...--

El silencio reino nuevamente por varios minutos, la respiracion lenta de alguien era lo que daba sonido al ahora tetrico lugar. Habia dejado de ser la pension pintoresca, calida y agradable que hace tiempo fue.

Horohoro se levanto lentamente de la mesa, cargando algo entre sus brazos.

--Se ha dormido..creo que todo lo ocurrido hoy, la exitado demasiado--dijo el peliazul volteando su vista hacia el vulto rosado que le abrazaba.--La llevare a su habitacion y despues de eso me ire al Hotel con Pilika--comento mirando a sus dos mejores amigos, Len Tao e Yoh Asakura.--Pueden acompañarme un poco si es que no tienen nada que hacer--propuso dado el echo que ambos shamanes comenzaron a levantarse un poco, y en ese caso, en el caso que el ainu se fuera la casa nuevamente se quedaria ahogada en un silencio atroz e yoh se undiria otra vez en su depresion e iria a desahogarse en el cuarto de quien era Anna Kyoyama. Horohoro lo sabia y es por eso que habia echo esa propuesta. Y el Tao supo lo que el ainu pensaba con solo ver esos ojos azul cielo. Sonrio para si mismo.

--Si, entonces te esperaremos en la entrada, ¿Te parece Yoh?--el chino asintio y despues de dar su respuesta dirijio un vistaso al chico enseguida de él.

--No lo se Len, no tengo muchas ganas de salir...--

--Es bueno para ti que salgas, Yoh, vamos, solo acompañemos al Hotohoto..--dijo intentado convencer a su amigo y aserle pasar un rato agradable.

--Ya te dije que no me llamo Hotohoto, Aleta de Tiburon...--bufo enfadado el peliazul que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras. Len alcanzo a mandarle una mirada matadora que dejo mas helado al shaman de las nieves y se fue a dejar en su habitacion a Tamamura.

Esa pequeña e insignificante pelea izo que el Asakura riera divertido, sorprendiendo al Tao que le miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma.Que ironia. En otras circunstancias eso no le hubiese impresionado, es más, lo hubiera ignorado, pero ahora, era una gran alegria y sorpresa verle reir.

--¿Vendras, Len?--pregunto Yoh, sacando al aludido de sus pensamientos. El chino solo sonrio y como respuesta se paro de su lugar y se dirigio junto con yoh, hacia la entrada de la Pension Asakura.

- - - - - - -

Horohoro abrio la puerta de la habitacion de Tamao con la mano mas libre que tenia, y se introdujo en ella, intentando que la cabeza de Tamao no se golepara contra la puerta, la arrimo mas contra su pecho.

Horohoro, podia sentir la tibia respiracion constante de la pelirosa, se miraba tan hermosa.

--Asi se deben ver los angeles cuando duermen...--se dijo en voz baja el ainu.

Procurando no despertarla la tendio sobre su futon, la acomodo y tapo con cuidado, y al final, deposito un dulce beso sobre los labios de ella.

Tamao parecio despertar con tal gesto, pero tenia los ojos entre cerrados sin saber siquiera donde estaba. Pero entre dormida y despierta hablo:

--Horohoro?...--

--Duerme Tamao, mire con mi hermana al hotel, tu ahora descanza...--el peliazul le sonrio dulcemente mientras ella se sonrojaba y asentia.

--E-espera...--la voz de la pelirosada le detuvo cuando el apenas y habia dado un paso hacia la puerta.--A-antes de que te vayas...deseo darte algo...--pidio ella que se le acercara y el ainu acato su peticion.

El joven se inclino un poco hasta quedar frente a su rostro angelical, y ella, provechando eso, se levanto un poco y con sus manos atrajo el rostro de él...robandole un beso.

Horohoro se sorpendio, nunca le habia robado un beso, en verdad era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciatiba y, no era tan malo despues de todo. Para sus adentros el ainu sonrio, mientras correspondia el beso de su novia que no duro mucho tiempo.

Tamamura respiraba con ligereza, con las mejillas ensendidas al saber de lo que se habria atrevido, levanto un poco su vista para divisar a su ainu que estaba de la misma forma pero le miraba soneriendo, ella agacho su vista sonrojandose aun más. Despues de unos segundos, ambos ya habian recuperado el estado normal de sus respiraciones y ahora se limitaban a verse a los ojos. auqnue, en realidad, deseaban volver a besarse, pero el joven Usui sabia que por ahora eso no se podia ya que ya era hora de marcharse.

--Ve...te esperan abajo...--hablo la pelirosa, sonrojada y sonriendole mientras ella se dirigia de neuva cuenta al futon y se acostaba sobre este preparandose para dormir.

El peliazul el brindo una sonrisa contento, se elnvato y se dirigio hasta la salida del cuarto cual tambien era la entrada.

--Mañana vendre...--cerro la puerta tras suyo y cuando ya se hubo ido, la pelirosa suspiro sonriendo y con las mejillas mucho mas sonrojadas. Lo amaba, de eso no habia duda alguna.

- - - - - - -

--Tardaste demasiado...--se quejo el chino cuando su amigo ainu bajaba las escaleras.

--Disculpen, pero ya estoy listo..¿Nos vamos?..--

Yoh asintio un poco con una leve sonrisa y Len se limito a dirigirse hacia la puerta con los brazos cruzados, parecia todo como antes pero no lo era. Seguidamente salieron de la Antigua Pension.

- - - - - - -

--Hace mucho que no dabamos un paseo¿Verdad?...--el silencio habia acabado gracias a Horohoro que miraba el cielo estrellado, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon.

--Si, desde.."aquello"...--la respuesta de Yoh habia echo que el moelsto silencio regresara junto con la tension de sus palabras, y la tristeza en sus corazones.

No llevaban mucho caminando ya que sus pasos eran calmados, parecia que querian que ese momento durara, probablemente no se repetiria.

--¡Oh no!..--

--¿Que te pasa Hotohoto?...--el Tao voltio a ver a su amigo que se habia parado en seco.

--¡Olvide el regalo de Tamao en la Pension!¡Si lo ve de esa forma estare perdido!..--exclamo horrorisado mientras se sostenia la frente con sus amnos, con un ademan desesperado.

--¡Eres un imbecil Horo!¡¿como puedes olvidar ello!?--el pelimorado le regañaba mientras que su amigo se escusaba de un sin fin de formas, auqnue, realmente no tenia porque. Quizas era la costumbre lo que llevaba a todo eso.

--¿Pronto sera su aniversario?...--la voz cansada y curiosa del Asakura llamo la atencion de el par de amigos.

--Asi es, cumpliremos dos meses..--le sonrio contento con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

--Bueno..si no quieres que Tamao vea su regalo antes de tiempo, ve corriendo a la Pension, nosotros te esperaremos aqui...--Len se cruzo los brazos y fruncio el seño, mientras el peliazul se daba la vuelta y sin siquiera dar un "orita vengo" se fue corriendo a todo lo que pudo.

--Horohoro tiene suerte, al tener a alguien como Tamao...--comento de la nada el moreno que comenzo a caminar un poc, el Tao el siguio en pasos.

--Asi es...creo que son tal para cual...--le sonrio un poco y el chico de los audifonos naranjas le correspondio con algo parecido.

--¿Y tu Len?...--

--¿Yo que?..--le pregunto confundida, auqnue en si sabia a donde iba la conversacion.

--¿No tienes a alguien?...--la cara de Yoh mostro un poco de picardia en sus palabras.

Y Len se sonrojo negando ello.

--¡No!..Bueno..quizas si..pero..no estoy seguro...--el nerviosismo lo delataba, yl sonrojo no podia apsar desapersivido. Yoh rio divertido la ver la reaccion de su amigo y luego, fijo su vista a las estrellas brillantes, siguiendo un poco mas su paso, dejando atras a Len.

--Me gustaria que todo fuese como antes..--sonrio con trsiteza y una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su rostro, siendo barrida por el viento antes que esta callera al suelo.

El chino le miro compasivo, era sua migo, y se sentia mal por todo lo qeu el ocurria a él, aun sin merecerlo. Su vista se perdio en un lugar lejos de alli, donde todo te daba una sensacion de calides y las risas y voces felices de sus amigos eran como musica; y tanta era su ensoñacion que no se dio cuenta cuando, un vehiculo de carga se dirigia a donde Yoh se encontraba. Hasta que la luz de los focos de carro le hicieron reaccionar, mas a su pesar el castaño no se dio cuenta de ello.

--¡¡Yoh Cuidado!!...--grito a su amigo, corriendo hacia donde se él.

Asakura voltio su vista hacia el frente y la luz resplandeciente le cego, no pudo moverse de su lugar y el impacto fui inminente.

--Anna...--un leve susurro del nombre de su amada fue lo ultimo que dijo antes que el automovil fuera contra él.

El chofer apenas y pudo frenar,su cabeza se estampo contra el vridrio haciendole una herida en la frente, pero aun asi era demasiado tarde, ya que habia atropellado al chico, que ahora estaba inconsiente, o eso esperaba su amigo Len Tao, cuando se acerco a su lado para ver su estado, cual no le gusto para nada.

--..Una ambulancia, rapido..--Len habia sacado su celular con rapidez, buscando ayuda urgente, no podia perder a un amigo más.

--¡Ohigan!¡ lo encontre!, miren el regalo de Ta...--el ainu habia llegado corriendo con todo su esfuerzo, pero su animo decallo al ver que habia ocurrida un accidente y su amigo Yoh estaba en el suelo con heridas y bastante sangre--¡¿Que ocurrio!?..--Se acerco con toda prisa hacia su par de amigos, dejando el regalo olvidado en el suelo.

--Yoh...fue atropellado...--

El humo del automovil subia hacia le cielo, y de lejos se podia escuchar las sirenas de una ambulancia a toda velocidad. Esperando llegar antes que la misma muerte.

**Shiroi: ese es tu grandioso capitulo de hoy?!¬¬Uu**

**Kyo: sip n.n..**

**Shiroi: muchas personas epseraron mucho por ese cochinero?!¬¬''**

**Kyo:ehh..croe que si o.oUu**

**Shiroi: definitivamente estas mal de la cabeza..no te bsta con matar a anna, ahora quieres matar a yoh u.ú...¿¡Y leugo que?! pondras una bomba nuclear?¬¬**

**Kyo: uhh..no lo abia pensado n.n...**

**Shiroi: mejor no te doy ideas u.ú...**

**Kyo: bueno, queridos amigos lectores...porque...aquie me sacan de la compu a patadas, y este cochinero no tiene internet u.ú..**

**Shiroi: eso te pasa por esperimentar con la compu ¬¬Uu**

**Kyo: shh..callate que andie sabe!¬¬..bien, comod ecia, solo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejan su coemntario, y tambien a quienes no, pero leen mis fics, en verdad, leo sus reviews y eso me pone feliz nOn!!..porque se que les gusta n.n...asi que, ahora me despido n.n..**

**Shiroi: ya era hora..ya casi se hace de mañana ¬¬Uu..vaya discurso el tuyo!..**

**Kyo: bueno bueno, no te kejes u.uUu,...hasta luego!!n.n..se portan mal!me envian un tamal!!n.n...**

**Shiroi: adios!bye..no le envien reviews ¬o¬..**

**Kyo:-le da un sape-**

**Shiroi: auch!eso dolio!¬¬#**

**Kyo: no lo hice para que te gustara ¬u¬...no le agan caso, y envien reviews que de eos vivo n.n...**

**Shiroi: con razon apreces pordiocera ¬¬Uu...**

**Kyo: ¬¬!!..bye..cuidense y ahsta luego!!**

**DEJEN REVIEW SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA!!n.n...y si no, tmb n0n...**


End file.
